La cita perfecta
by Jadangely Swan Higginbotham
Summary: Isabella jamás se imagino conocer a su idolo y amor platónico Edward Cullen, pero tener una cita perfecta para alguien tan normal era algo imposible verdad....... Cambiado a Rating T por segundo cap.
1. Comienzo extraño

LA CITA PERFECTA

**Capítulo 1: Comienzo Extraño**

¡No podía creerlo! Mi suerte era única… ¡Maldición!

Entré al restaurante _"Bella Italia"_ para comer un poco después de un nefasto día. Debido a que estaba, literalmente, mojada, me dieron una de las mesas del fondo.

– **¡Dios! ¿Qué hice para tener tan mala suerte hoy?- **me dije una vez ya sentada.

Analicé todo mi fatídico día.

_Me levanté muy contenta en la mañana, había conseguido entradas para el estreno exclusivo de la película "El sueño de tus ojos", en ella actuaba el afamado y sexy actor Edward Masen, él era mi amor platónico un sueño de hombre, el pecado carnal mejor materializado en la tierra, además en la película estaban otros grandes actores de la época Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie Hale , Esme Platt y Carlisle Cullen entre otros que garantizaban la taquilla…¡Sí! podría ver la película más esperada del año._

– _**Buenos días Jess- **__saludé a mi amiga una vez entré a la cocina._

– _**Buenos días Bella. Ajá veo que amaneciste de excelente humor hoy- **__me saludó Jessica al notar la enorme sonrisa de mi rostro._

– _**¡No te imaginas cuánto!- **__respondí sin poder evitar que mi sonrisa creciera._

_Tomé un poco de café de la máquina y noté que Jessica estaba también muy animada._

– _**Pero veo que no soy la única- **__comenté haciendo alusión a su buen estado de ánimo._

– _**Exacto, ayer con Mike fijamos la fecha de nuestra boda. ¡Al fin!**_

– _**¿En serio? ¡Felicidades amiga!- **__me uní a su evidente emoción y la abracé._

_Realmente estaba feliz por ella, Jessica se merecía pasar junto al hombre que amaba con locura, además, Mike es un chico gentil y simpático que no dañaría ni a una mosca._

– _**¡Gracias Bella! Y ahora, dime por qué estás tan feliz.- **__me dijo en un tono casi amenazante._

– _**Pues adivina- **__jugué un poco con ella__**-¡Conseguí las entradas!-**__grité, no pude evitarlo, pero estaba demasiado feliz._

–_**Hum, Buenos días chicas-**__nos saludó Ángela apareciendo aún media dormida__**- ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Qué entradas?**_

– _**Conseguí una entrada para la premier de "El sueño de tus ojos" y voy a ver cara a cara a Edward Masen.**_

– _**¡NO! ¿En serio? ¿Vas a ver a los actores? ¿Vas a ver a Jasper, así, cara a cara?- **__Ángela se puso a gritar__**.**_

– _**¿Y podrás ver también a Emmett o no? ¿En serio no es una broma?- **__me cuestionó Jessica._

– _**No es ninguna broma-afirmé-gracias a Jake y Reneesme, que con sus influencias, me regalaron por mi cumple la entrada. Miren- **__y saqué la entrada de mi secreto escondite y se las mostré._

_Aunque suene tonto la guardaba en el bolsillo del pecho de mi pijama, solo se las permití mirarla, para mí era todo tan irreal que temía se desvaneciera ese boleto acabando mi dulce sueño._

_Nos pusimos a gritar. Las tres. Juntas. Dimos un grito tan fuerte como nuestros pulmones nos lo permitieron, nos abrazamos y saltamos como niñas de seis años con exceso de azúcar._

– _**Wow, que suertuda amiga- **__me elogió Jess__**- aunque suene irreal esto es mejor que mi boda.**_

_Ángela y yo nos miramos sin poder contener la risa, a la que Jess se nos unió después de un momento. Para que ella llegara a decir eso era un milagro._

– _**Bueno, mejor me apuro si quiero llegar a tiempo a la editorial, para evitar mi despido- **__dije una vez terminado mi desayuno__**.**_

_Lavé la taza y salí dispara a la ducha, pues ya eran las 7 de la mañana y tenía que llegar en 45 minutos a la oficina, cosa difícil de pasar en New York, por el tráfico, además, agregando la distancia a recorrer, no se veía favorable._

_Al entrar en la ducha el agua estaba helada, por más que quise agua caliente para relajarme fue imposible, salí y tuve que cambiarme 3 veces de medias pues se me rompían, para suerte o desgracia mía salí a las 7:30,¡genial!. Al rato, quedé atrapada en el tráfico llegando 8:27 a la oficina. Tarde. Muy tarde._

– _**Isabella Swan, hasta que llegó-**__dijo Sam en un tono no muy amigable__**- bueno, necesito que me des las correcciones a los guiones que te di hace una semana.**_

– _**No te preocupes Sam, ahorita te los llevó-**__respondí con mi mejor cara, agradeciendo el hecho de no haber sido despedida._

_Mi día en la oficina fue casi normal, salvo que en dos ocasiones casi pongo en la cortadora de papel guiones importantes y tropecé con mis propios pies delante de Alec Bright, un importante escritor e hijo de Aro Bright, dueño de la editorial "Arley's"._

– _**¿Está bien señorita?- **__me preguntó Alec._

– _**Sí, gracias-**__ le respondí sonrojada. Era humillante haber caído sobre él__** – Lo siento señor, no fue mi intención.**_

– _**Tranquila, sin sangre no hay culpa. Así que será mejor que tenga más cuidado la próxima vez.**_

– _**No se preocupe, mejor me voy a mi oficina.**_

_Al retirarme, pude escuchar cómo se reía un poco de mi torpeza, pero no quería darle importancia. Gracias a que salí al medio día, luego de pedir permiso, fui a la tintorería a retirar el vestido que utilizaría esta noche, para la premier. Sólo pensarlo me daba una hiperactividad e impaciencia porque ya fuese la hora._

_Al llegar al departamento, Ángela y Jess todavía no llegaban de sus trabajos, así que dejé el vestido sobre mi cama y me fui a la peluquería que había a una cuadra. Me hicieron un moño muy bonito con algunos rulos sueltos y aunque casi me queman con el rulero eléctrico mi cabello todavía lucía un brillo natural._

_Al salir de ahí y llegar al departamento, me di cuenta que había olvidado mi cartera en el salón, prácticamente corrí como una gacela, para ver si mi bolso estaba en la peluquería. Después de buscarla por unas dos horas en el local, la encontraron debajo del sofá y recordé que la puse ahí para evitar perderla, sarcástica la situación._

_Debía arreglarme muy bien para la premier y cada segundo contaba, ahora estaba rogando para que no pasara tan rápido el tiempo, que parecía mi mayor enemigo dadas las circunstancias. Salí del salón hecha una bala, para que al llegar a la esquina de mi edificio me tropezará con un despistado, cayendo al suelo._

– _**¡Ay!- **__me quejé por el golpe._

– _**Lo siento señorita, ¿Está bien?-**__ preguntó el hombre contra el que había chocado._

_Era un señor de 30 años aparentemente, tenía puesta una gorra y sujetaba su cabello largo en una coleta, tenía una barba muy frondosa, pero sus ojos verdes eran muy intensos y a la vez familiares. Miré el reloj y eran ya las 5 de la tarde, (Pero ¡a qué momento pasó tan rápido la hora!)_

– _**Sí, sí. No se preocupe-**__respondí-__** Ahora con permiso por favor- **__No dejé ni que me conteste aquel hombre. Corrí al departamento donde Jess ya había llegado._

– _**Hola Bella ¿Qué le pasó a tu moño?-**__ me dijo cuando me vio entrar._

_Ni siquiera le contesté, corrí al baño para ver de qué hablaba. Mi moño estaba muy dañado, de aquel que me hice no quedaba ya rastro alguno._

– _**¡Maldita sea!-**__me quejé__**- Seguramente me lo dañé en la caída y con mis carreras lo he empeorado.**_

– _**Uh….uhm….bueno, después te ayudo a arreglártelo. Déjame y te hago un té de durazno para que te calmes un poco.**_

– _**Gracias Jess, ahora mejor me voy a cambiar rápido para poder maquillarme.**_

_Me dirigí a mi habitación para pegar un grito al cual Jess corrió para ver que me ocurría._

– _**¿Qué pasó?-**__interrogó Jess al entrar a mi habitación._

– _**¿DE QUIÉN ES ESE GATO?-**__grité indignada._

– _**Ah…que susto-**__Jess suspiró aliviada-,__** es mío. Se llama Pelusa. Me lo dio hoy Mike como regalo ¿Por qué?**_

_Como respuesta, únicamente levanté el vestido que había traído de la tintorería, expresamente para esta noche, estaba ahora lleno de pelos de gato, pues este lo tomó como su cama._

– _**¡Oh! ¡Dios! Bella lo siento, no me imaginé. Lo siento-**__ se disculpó mi amiga._

_No dije nada, únicamente caminé para sacar a Jess de mi habitación. Ella estaba al borde del llanto con su gato en brazos, pues sabía que era ese vestido el que usaría en la noche. Detrás de la puerta ella reprendía al felino y seguía implorando mi perdón._

_Tuve que ponerme un vestido blanco que no usaba, pues era un color delicado. Pero debido a la emergencia no tenía solución. Era muy largo para mi estatura, tendría que caminar con cuidado. Me lo puse y salí al baño con mi equipo de maquillaje, me coloqué mi crema para el rostro favorita, pero al ponerme el rimel, la luz se fue._

– _**¡DEMONIOS!-**__ maldije._

– _**Espera Bella-**__escuché la voz de Jess. Al rato llegó con una linterna en la mano y me iluminó para que pudiera terminar de maquillarme; pero a la falta de luz no me arreglé como hubiese querido y terminé por soltarme el moño, la fortuna fue que se formaron ondas muy bonitas en mi cabello._

_Miré el reloj y ya eran las 7 de la noche. Llamé a Ángela, pues ella me iba a llevar en su auto, cosa que no sucedería, porque estaba en la estación de policía poniendo una denuncia a causa de que le habían robado el auto._

_**¡Genial ¿Y ahora como llego?-**__ maldije para mis adentros. Salí del departamento más frustrada que nada, había sido un excelente y maravilloso día que se completó cuando había salido, al no encontrar taxi que me llevase, tomé la inteligente decisión de caminar para que me asaltaran y me quitaran mi bolso a unas 2 cuadras para llegar. Me quedé sin boleto, sin premier y sobre todo, bajo la lluvia, que parecía un diluvio aparecido de la nada._

Y ahora estaba sentada sola, mojada, en un restaurante con únicamente unos dólares que había guardado en el abrigo que llevaba, realmente mojada y toda magullada, pues me había caído manchando así la parte baja del vestido.

– **Genial-** me puse a hablar sola. En eso se me acercó una mesera para tomar mi orden. Su gafete decía que se llamaba Victoria.

– **Buenas noches, ¿Ya decidió que ordenar?**

– **Tráeme por favor, sólo un vaso de gaseosa y unos rollitos de jamón.**

– **De acuerdo enseguida le traigo su orden.**

Al marcharse la muchacha, miré a mí alrededor y vi al mismo hombre con el que tropecé esa mañana. Me estaba mirando con una expresión divertida. Seguramente riéndose de mi apariencia, estaba solo, comiendo una hamburguesa.

– **¡Oiga, tome una foto le durará más!- **le dije molesta por su insistente mirada.

– **Vaya, pero si es la corre caminos que me tropecé hoy ¿Su casa no se quemó?**

– **¡Qué le importa!**

– **Vaya, está de mal humor-**afirmó-** y por su pinta no me imagino de donde vino.**

Estaba sofocando una carcajada en su garganta, eso se le notaba

– **¿Sabe qué? Coma y déjeme en paz-** le dije esperando que se olvidara de mi. En eso se levantó y caminó a mi mesa, sentándose frente a mí **– Disculpe, no recuerdo venir con usted y ni siquiera sabe si está ocupada esa silla.**

– **Pues así-** me miró de arriba a abajo divertido-** dudo que vaya a ver a alguien.**

Este tipo me estaba irritando más de lo que ya estaba, así que tomé mucho aire y exhalé calmándome internamente, recordando que asesinar a alguien, así se lo busque esa persona o no, me llevaría a prisión por varios años.

– **Aquí esta su orden señorita, que disfruten-** dijo la mesera dejando mi comida en la mesa.

La verdad, ya me daba igual la situación, pero quería llorar por haberme perdido la premier. Comí callada, hasta que el sujeto frente a mí rompió el mágico y tranquilo silencio.

– **Discúlpeme, soy Anthony- **se presentó**- y quisiera saber quién es la leona delante de mí.**

– **Bella Swan- **dije tendiéndole mi mano**- lamento no decir que es un placer conocerlo- **dije irónicamente.

– **Vaya, ¿Así que sigues de mal humor?**

– **Mire, adoro mi libertad y no quiero ir a prisión por asesinato así que por favor cállese-**le pedí.

Lo miré con todo el odio que pude, pero solo sirvió para que él rompiera en carcajadas, que al final fueron contagiosas y lo acompañe sin más remedio.

Al final el tipo resultó ser muy gracioso y encantador. Hablamos durante horas, comportándonos al final como si nos conociéramos de años.

Salimos del restaurant sin evitar pelear un poco, porque pagó mi cuenta, y fuimos a mi departamento a pie.

– **Resultaste ser una persona realmente agradable y encantadora debajo de tu faceta iracunda y salvaje.**- me bromeó.

– **Sí y tú no resultaste ser un metido, maniático, seductor y peligroso.**

– **Ah ¿con que no te seduje?- **contestó alzando su ceja

– **No nadita de nada-** negué con la cabeza mientras me reía.

– **Mira, mañana hay una reunión con mis… colegas de trabajo, así que, quisiera verte, ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme en la velada? – **preguntó muy cortésmente

– **Um… no lo sé ¿Cómo piensas convencerme? – **le bromee

– **Pues déjame ver…-** lo pensó algunos segundos y luego me sonrió deslumbrándome.

Este tipo era encantador y aunque suene ridículo me gustaba a pesar de conocerlo recién, lo que no esperé era que me besará tan delicadamente, que tuve que apoyarme en él para no caer

– **¡Ajá!… por esa reacción deduzco que irás ¿verdad? – **se le notaba la diversión en los ojos

– **Tonto engreído- **le recriminé medio en broma.

– **Toma esto.**

Me dio un papel, donde estaba la dirección de un hotel de lujo que conocía, pero de fuera. Era muy difícil tener reservaciones ahí.

Al mirar que ya habíamos llegado a mi departamento, me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y antes de entrar me percaté de una cosa, así que lo llamé, pues se estaba marchando.

– **¡Oye! Nunca me dijiste en que trabajabas ni tampoco tu apellido.**

– **Soy Anthony Masen, mejor conocido como Edward y soy actor.**

Dicho esto se marchó, sin mirar atrás.

Sólo pude llegar a mi casa y ante la mirada inquisitiva de mis compañeras no pude responder y el último pensamiento que tuve antes de desmayarme, fue "¡OH POR DIOS, CONOCÍ E INCLUSO BESE A EDWARD CULLEN"


	2. Porque hoy

**Capítulo 2: ¿Por qué hoy?**

La verdad, decir que pude dormir como un bebé, sería mentir descaradamente. Y aquí me encontraba, en mi cama, con un mega morado en mi clavícula, cortesía de mi desmayo; pero sinceramente estaba segura que había sido engañada como una niña, ¿Cómo podría ser ese señor Edward Masen? No había similitud alguna, aparte de sus ojos evidentemente iguales; su barba no dejaba ver con claridad la forma de su mandíbula; el cabello no era el mismo, Edward Masen lo tenía alborotado, corto y cobrizo, mientras que el de Anthony, como se presentó, era negro y muy largo. Había la posibilidad que se disfrazará y, definitivamente, no era alguien que no tuviese recursos, como su apariencia hacia creer, pues el hotel era totalmente exclusivo, sólo pasar una noche ahí se llevaría mi sueldo de un año.

– **¿Bella?-**preguntó Jess entrando a mi cuarto junto con Ángela**- Hola amiga ¿estás mejor?**

– **¡Qué bueno que estés despierta amiga! Nos asustaste muchísimo anoche-** Ángela, siempre preocupada por mí **- ¿Qué te pasó para que llegarás así? y peor, para que te desmayarás**

– **Creo que fui timada-** admití. Esa era una de mis conjeturas. La más probable.

– **¿Timada? ¿Por quién o cómo así?- **preguntó Jess confundida y curiosa**- ¡Cuenta mujer, rápido puede ser grave o alguien que…!**

– **Besé a Edward Masen- **la interrumpí con mi absurda confesión. Absurda porque yo aún creía haber sido timada.

– **Quería…jugar…con…..¡QUE!-** Jess había seguido hablando ajena a mi confesión hasta que tomó conciencia de lo que yo había dicho.

– **¿AH?- **exclamó Ángela sorprendida **- Ya sé, ¿Tomaste algo tal vez?**

Era evidente que no me creían; es más, ni siquiera yo me creía y eso que fue mi boca contra la de él.

– **¡Calla Angy!, Haber Bella, cuéntanos que te pasó.-** motivó Jess bastante calmada.

Les conté con lujo de detalles toda la mañana y noche anterior incluyendo mi mudez frente a su profesión y verdadera identidad. Estaba segura que fue una reacción normal pues Jessica y Ángela no dijeron nada, cada una analizando a su manera la información.

– **¿No pensarás ir verdad?-**preguntó Ángela preocupada**-Isabella, ¡puede ser un psicópata!**

– **Hum… no lo sé, según escuché en las noticias, Edward Masen no apareció en la Premier para nada.- **dijo Jessica confundiéndome, ¿sería verdad entonces?

– **Pero eso puede ser una simple coincidencia, tal vez ese Anthony lo sabía de antemano.**

– **Y dime Ángela ¿Cómo lo iba a saber?, ¿Acaso es psíquico o acaso ahora dirás que es un secuestrador y suplanto a Edward para estar con Bella? – **miró Jessica muy divertida a Ángela

– **Pues Bella es muy inteligente y dudo que caiga en esos trucos.**

– **Ya Angy, no exageres. Imagina por un momento que sí es Edward y Bella tiene la oportunidad de su vida y la pierde por cosas que no sabemos si son ciertas.**

– **¿Y qué Bella se exponga?**

– **No, sólo digo que debería ir, pero si ve algo raro nos llamé inmediatamente.**

– **A…no… Bella no debe exponerse de esa forma.**

Era evidente que no me tomaban en cuenta para nada, pero tenía una mejor idea aunque esperaba que resulte.

– **Chicas-**interrumpí la discusión de mis amigas **-estoy aquí y es de mí de quién hablan.**

– **Sí perdónanos-**se disculpó Jess arrepentida, Angy se veía igual **- Nosotros discutiendo. ¿En qué bando estas?**

– **En ninguno, tengo una mejor idea.**

Salí disparada de mi cama para tomar la guía telefónica y buscar el número del hotel. En seguida marque, esperé a que me contestarán en la recepción.

– **¿Qué estás haciendo?-** preguntó Jessica sin entender lo que pretendía yo hacer.

– **Hum…chica inteligente- **Ángela al parecer sí sabía lo que yo quería comprobar.

No pude decir nada, pues me contestaron.

– **Hotel Eclipse Buenos Días ¿En qué le podemos servir?-** respondió la que supuse sería la recepcionista.

– **Buenos días- **saludé **- quisiera por favor me comunique con la habitación del Señor Edward Masen.**

– **Lamento informarle señorita, que no se nos permite pasar llamadas a su habitación, espero me entienda, es por seguridad.**

– **Sí lo sé-** suspiré resignada, pero no había perdido del todo las esperanzas **–pero, podría únicamente llamar y decir que Isabella Swan lo busca.**

– **Lo lamento señorita, pero le vuelvo a insistir no tenemos permitido aquello, si es para entrevistas o sesiones debe comunicarse con su representante.**

– **Ok, por lo menos podría avisar que llamé, es de suma urgencia y no tengo donde más localizarlo.**

– **De acuerdo la anotaré-** me respondió la recepcionista con tono cansino, seguramente se estaba aburriendo de mí y sólo quería que yo dejara de insistir**.**

– **Muchas gracias, por favor ponga Isabella Swan 09857…-** le dicté el número de mi celular esperando a que se lo diera a Edward y él me llamara.

– **Está bien, enseguida pasaré su recado señorita que tenga una excelente mañana.**

– **Muchas Gracias, igualmente- **colgué realmente desanimada, sabía que no le pasarían el recado, por su seguridad y privacidad.

– **¿Qué te dijo?- **la curiosa de Jess, impaciente, como siempre.

– **Que no puedo hablar con él, pues está prohibido pasarle llamadas.**

– **No te desanimes, mejor míralo como una señal del destino.- **Ángela trató de darme animo con eso, no lo logró.

– **Pues sí, este me odia y ya me lo ha dejado claro muchas veces- **solté con rabia refiriéndome al destino.

Era sábado, desayuné ya sin ánimos y un poco asustada, ni siquiera sabía si Edward, real o impostor, sabría como ubicarme; ni siquiera me dijo la hora de la reunión.

Jess y Ángela querían salir al cine, pero yo estaba muy desganada para moverme siquiera.

– **¿Seguro no quieres ir con nosotras?-** preguntó Jessica por millonésima vez.

– **¡Vamos Bella! Ni siquiera sabes si era él.- **ahora el turno de Ángela para insistir.

– **¡No insistan! No deseo ir realmente, además tengo sueño.**

– **¿Sueño?-**preguntó Jess**- pero si ya son las 2 de la tarde.**

– **No insistan, quiero pasar la tarde en casa, en pijama, comiendo helado.**

– **¡Ay Isabella!, por lo menos cámbiate, no sé cómo puedes llamar pijama a eso, una camiseta vieja deportiva con el estampado en la espalda de silvestre y un pantalón igualmente deportivo sumamente holgado- **Ángela se metió con mi pijama, ya me estaba molestando.

– **¡Adiós chicas!- **las eché.

Dicho esto me encerré en mi habitación y escuché como se iban, Ángela siempre crítica mis pijamas. Dice que espantarían al hombre más desesperado.

Ahora no tenía ánimos de hacer mucho, así que me dirigí a la sala para ver una película. Como la mayoría estaban en el cuarto de Jess y tenía hasta pereza de irme a ver algo, puse "The Phantom of the Opera", mientras, estaba comiendo un helado de chocolate con trocitos verdes de menta. Siempre me ha gustado como suena la canción principal del film y por eso me puse a cantar como una niña pequeña. Tomé prestado un disfraz de Ángela. Aunque era un vestido con el que parecía una princesa Disney, me puse a cantar recordando una escena de Tom Cruise en una de sus primeras películas, en eso golpearon la puerta, seguramente serían Jess y Ángela con un plan para sacarme así que cantando a todo pulmón abrí la puerta para quedarme callada como si me hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua helada, pues así me sentí. Era Anthony, en mi puerta, con un ramo de flores y riéndose a carcajadas frente a mí.

Ahora sabía claramente lo que significaba "trágame tierra"

– **Ho…hola-** tartamudeé.

– **Um-**él rió**-lo siento, hola.**

– **Este-**estaba confundida ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?** –pasa.**

Entró a mi casa, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo y me regaló una sonrisa torcida tan hermosa que estaba segura que abrí mi boca y me chorreaban las babas.

– **Interesante elección de película.**

– **Este si- ** y yo seguía sin poder decir algo coherente.

– **Te traje esto espero te gusten-** me tendió las flores. ¡Qué tierno!

– **Mu… muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado-** al menos ahora sí me salen las palabras.

– **No es una molestia, además, para una princesa tan hermosa como tú, no hay ramo que valga la pena, si te tienen envidia por opacar su belleza.**

En ese momento me fijé que me miraba atentamente, eso hizo un clic en mi cerebro…. "Maldición, estaba vestida de princesita". Como auto-reflejo me fui a la cocina para poner las flores en un jarrón y me saqué ese estúpido vestido quedando en mi pijama, salí para colocar el jarrón en la sala, dejé el vestido en el armario de los abrigos que estaba muy cerca.

Edward Masen estaba mirando la película, ya no usaba el disfraz con el que llegó. Pude ver en todo el esplendor su rostro, sus facciones, y sin su abrigo, también pude ver ese cuerpo hecho para el pecado. Si creí que antes había mojado el piso con mis babas, ahora estaba segura que formaba un charco.

Me acerqué sin creer la suerte que tenía, no era una mentira o engaño, en realidad era Edward Masen. Y se me vino la situación anterior "Lo había besado". Quería gritar.

– **¿De..deas algo de tomar?-** ni yo pude entender el murmullo que salió de mis labios.

– **¿Perdón?-** preguntó Edward divertido mientras levantaba su perfecta ceja en mi dirección.

Seguramente le parecería la mujer más estúpida de la tierra, pero no podía evitar que mis nervios me crearan un caos interno haciéndome tartamudear estúpidamente.

– **Que…si…deseas…algo…de…tomar.-** insistí. Sabía que sonó como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 5 años que no me entendía, e incluso me imagine que se molestaría, pero parecía divertirse conmigo** – ¿Puedo saber que te causa tanta gracia?**

– **Pues pasaste a ser cenicienta según veo.-** él se estaba riendo de mí y eso me molestó. Un poco.

– **Pues es mi pijama gracias, ahora, ¿Deseas algo?**

Sabía que parecía bipolar, pero si algo no toleraba era que se metieran con mi ropa.

– **Pues sí, se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas-**Dicho esto, se levantó para colocarse detrás de mí y empezó a susurrar en mi oído **– Pero dudo que sea correcto.**

Ok, otra vez estaba derretida como helado en el desierto, este hombre ocasionaría mi muerte. Lo que más me confundió, fue que me abrazó por la cintura y me obligó a sentarme para acabar de ver la película, me mantuvo abrazada y para ser más surrealista mi vida estaba en una paz total escuchando su armonioso corazón, tanto, que fue como un canto de cuna para mí haciéndome casi dormir ahí, tanto que no recordaba cuando había puesto otra película.

– **Me imagino que estas muy cómoda al igual que yo, pero debo irme mañana tengo una entrevista-** me sacó de mi letargo.

– **Ujum….Pero ¿no tenías hoy una reunión con tus amigos?**

Quizás era demasiado soñar con que me llevase a conocerlos; es decir, él era una estrella y yo una simple trabajadora de editorial. Esto no era Disney o un Cuento de final feliz, debía ser realista en ese sentido.

– **Sí, pero estábamos tan cómodos aquí. Por lo menos yo la pasé mejor contigo, así, sin tanta formalidad.**

No pude evitar que mi corazón diera un vuelto ante esta información.

– **Pues, me alegra poder ser una buena compañía para ti.- **dije sincera.

Me tomó de la barbilla obligándome a mirarlo.

– **De eso no dudes- **

Me tomó entre sus brazos, me besó de forma sumisa y dulce, yo estaba soñando definitivamente, mi suerte no podía ser tanta, pidió acceso a mi boca, convirtiendo el beso a cada momento en algo más urgente, se nos escaparon varios suspiros e incluso gemidos, pues nuestras manos estaban cobrando vida poco a poco.

Sus manos acariciaron lentamente mi cadera y todo estaba volviéndose el paraíso para mí, hasta que mi suerte real hizo acto de presencia, con tantas cosas en la cabeza había olvidado que mi periodo empezaba ese día y escogió un momento muy propicio para aparecer.

**- De…detente por favor.-** pedí.

Él me miró extrañado, pero como le explicas, a tu sueño hecho realidad, que te llegó tu cuota mensual obligatoria.

– **Se…segura.-** preguntó jadeante aún entre mis labios y sin soltar mi rostro.

– **Aunque me odie…..si definitivamente.**

Empecé a sentir que dentro de poco iba a resultar con una mancha magistral en mi pantalón sino hacia algo al respecto.

Lo único que atiné a hacer fue a separarme de él y entrar rápidamente al baño. Busqué una bendita toalla, pero al parecer se habían acabado, así que tenía un gran dilema. Lastimosamente Edward debía volver en otro momento. Como más pude traté de detener mi proceso biológico.

Salí y lo encontré ya acabando de ponerse su barba postiza, me vio con una gran sonrisa, cosa que no pude devolver del todo bien, pues mi cólico aclamaba una pastilla para los dolores que empezaban ya a aparecer.

– **Edward la pasé de maravilla contigo, pero debes irte, por favor.**

Esta declaración debía caerle como un golpe pues enseguida dejó de sonreír.

– **Pues si soy una molestia lo siento…yo solo.- **su voz se escuchó triste.

¡Demonios como puede pensar eso!

– **Oh no, claro es que necesito un momento a solas.**

– **Hum… - **Me miro de forma muy seductora y me abrazó **– Así que no puedo participar en tu travesura.**

Ok, mal interpretó mis palabras, seguramente está pensando en barbaridades…. ¿Es que la mayoría de hombres sólo pensaba eso? No lo creo, pero él definitivamente lo pensaba por su forma de mirarme y por el deseo reflejado en su mirada.

– **Edward en verdad necesito…hum…espacio, por favor no pienses mal la pasé genial, pero los accidentes ocurren y necesito un tiempo femenino.**

Esperaba que capte mi indirecta y no se ofendiese, cosa que funcionó pues me miró y sonrió regalándome mi espacio tan deseado, necesitaba que se fuese, pues ya no aguantaba estar intentando luchar contra la naturaleza.

– **Ok, pero no me voy sin mi beso, además, mañana vamos a tener con mis amigos una pequeña fiesta informal en el departamento 542 del hotel a las 2 de la tarde, prométeme que irás.**

– **Está bien iré, no te preocupes.- **le di mi mejor sonrisa.

– **Ok, ahora sí me voy, que tengo que madrugar.**

Sin más, me besó castamente y salió rápido, me quedé como tarada un buen rato analizando la información, hasta que me sentí mojada.

– **¡Demonios! ¡No! ¿Por qué hoy?- **gemí enojada contra mi cuerpo. Contra la naturaleza en sí.

Sí, literalmente, había perdido una noche con mi amor platónico por mi reloj biológico. ¡Fantástico! ¿Logran notar el sarcasmo?


	3. ¡Qué verguenza!

**Capítulo 3: ¡Qué Vergüenza! **

– **¡Buenos Días Bella! Levántate, tenemos que ir a comprarte un bonito vestido.- **me despertó Jess entrando a mi dormitorio.

– **UHM… Déjame dormir Jess- **me tapé lo que más pude con las sábanas, ocultando mi cabeza con ellas.

– **Ah… entonces no vas a ir donde Edward.- **la voz de Ángela me despertó por completo.

– **¡Edward!- **grité emocionada y asustada al recordarlo, lo que provocó las insistentes carcajadas de mis amigas.

– **No lo puedo creer, tienes una cita con Edward Masen y te olvidas de él.-** Ángela seguía riendo de mi despiste.

– **Ya chicas, no importa ¿qué hora es?-** pregunté para cambiar un poco el tema.

– **Tranquila son las 9…- **me trató de calmar Ángela con la voz. ¿Tan ansiosa me veía?

– **No sé cómo puedes dormir tanto-** se quejó Jess de mi, supongo, cara de sueño.

– **Bueno pues estoy con el "San Andrés", así que estoy más cansada y adolorida; más de lo normal.- **admití a mis amigas.

– **Uf…. Qué lástima así ya no podrás tira….**

– **¡Jessica! Qué horror acaso no puede ser simplemente amiga de Edward.-** Ángela interrumpió lo que, para mi desgracia, yo ya sabía que diría Jessica y ¡cuánta razón tenía!

– **Uf…sí, claro Ángela. Sé realista ¿Si pudieras salir con Jasper y él te besara, solo estarías de manitas sudadas?- **como Ángela no respondió, Jess continuó **– Ya ves, no sé porque Bella no puede aprovechar.**

– **Yo no soy una aprovechada Jess, además, no creo que exista esa situación.-** me defendí de las palabras de Jess. Yo no era ninguna aprovechada.

**- ¿Y por qué no?-** preguntó Ángela con curiosidad.

– **Pues seamos realistas, pues él, es Edward Masen y yo la simple Isabella Swan.**

– **Ay…Isabella quizás seas una simple chica normal, pero eso no quiere decir que no merezcas a alguien como él.-** las palabras de Jessica me dejaron pensando, puede que tenga razón, pero no lo sé. Es mejor no hacerse ilusiones.

– **Jess tiene razón Bella, quizás seas una chica común, pero tu personalidad es muy valiosa….- **Ángela me veía de forma maternal, siempre tratando de hacerme sentir bien.

– A**demás, no se aburrirá, pues tus accidentes son interesantes- **Jess siempre tan ocurrida.

Eso no la libró del almohadazo que le di, causando que dejara de reírse de mí y de paso ocasionando así, una corta guerra de almohadas, como cuando éramos niñas.

– **Bueno chicas, vamos de compras, que realmente lo necesitas** – Nos apuró Jess mirándome exclusivamente a mí.

– **No estás insinuando nada de mi ropa verdad** – entrecerré mis ojos mirándola, tratando de intimidarla y que no se pusiera, como tantas otras veces, a insultar mi armario.

– **Ay… vamos a que desayunes pronto para ir** – Ángela interrumpió nuestras miradas cambiando el tema.

–**¿Ustedes ya desayunaron?**

– **Claro que sí Bella, no somos tan dormilonas como alguien en particular**- me contestó Jess sonriendo, obviamente se refería a mí.

Entre risas tomé rápidamente mi café y fuimos en metro a la zona centro de la ciudad, específicamente al local que manejaba Jane, prima de Ángela, que empezaba su carrera como diseñadora. Aunque, personalmente, sus diseños eran algo extremistas y radicales para gente bonita. Esperaba que tuviese algo para mí no tan alocado.

– **¿Estás segura que… bueno tendrá algo informal y no tan…ostentoso? – **pregunté insegura.

– **Sí, debe tener algo con clase e informal a la vez- **respondió Ángela**-Chicas, tengan algo de fe en mi prima.**

– **No, si eso lo sabemos…creo –**murmuró Jess.

Al llegar, me di cuenta que la tienda tenía un estilo gregoriano. Nos recibió Jane que realmente se la veía feliz luciendo uno de sus modelos.

– **¡Hola chicas!, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlas! – **Jane apareció con una risa muy amplia.

– **Hola Jane –**saludó Jess.

– **Hola prima hermosa-**esa fue Ángela, saludando a su querida prima**- Ya ves, aquí estamos, viniendo a ver uno de tus diseños para ocasiones especiales – **

– **Uhm… ¿Y puedo saber para quién es la ocasión y el tipo de fiesta? – **preguntó Jane mirando a cada una de nosotras.

**– Es para mí Jane- **respondí**- voy a tener una reunión informal con un chico especial.**

– **Vaya querida, pues tenemos que encontrar algo para ti por tu talla superior, ya sabes generalmente vienen más rellenas.**

El comentario de Jane me molestó un poco. A veces creía que era agradable como Ángela, pero sin querer podía herir al resto. Es, como diría mi madre, "Un arma de doble filo".

Al entrar, me di cuenta que los imparables viajes de Jane alrededor del mundo, han influido bastante en sus diseños.

Como parte de la decoración, tenía detrás del mostrador fotografías de todos los países que ha visitado Roma, Grecia, París, Brasil, Italia, Rusia, Colombia, Ecuador, España y un sin fin de muchos más.

– **Zafrina ven por favor – **llamó Jane a alguien que estaba tras un puerta, lo que supuse debía ser la bodega

**– Ella las atenderá más tranquilamente-** dijo a nadie en particular para luego dirigir la vista a Ángela

**- Ángela, prima querida, voy a ver cómo están las nuevas prendas – **regresó a verme muy dulce

**– Isabella, toma lo que desees, te lo obsequió. Zafrina, es gratis todo ¿Ok?, Se me cuidan – **y tras un casi imperceptible movimiento de su mano, Jane se fue dejándonos solas con Zafrina.

– **A veces tu prima me da escalofríos…– **Dijo Jess mirando hacia el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Jane.

– **Si lo sé, pero la sangre es sangre, además, nos dejó gratis tu vestido Bella.**

**– Pues sí, pero no me sentiría cómoda – **reconocí mirando a Ángela, haciéndole notar mi incomodidad respecto a esto.

– **Es rara…– **dijo Jess mirando a Ángela** – Mejor vamos a otra tienda me da mala espina.**

– **Estás hablando de mi prima – **acuso Ángela.

– **Disculpen, pero ya se decidieron por algo –** preguntó la chica que Jane había llamado hace un rato, Zafrina.

– **¡Oh! Tú debes ser Zafrina – **Se notaba que era una chica sudamericana por su acento** –Mucho gusto, soy Bella y ellas Ángela y Jessica.**

– **Mucho gusto, ¿Hay algo que les guste?- **nos preguntó Zafrina luego de responder a mi entusiasta presentación.

– **Bueno, pues busco algo sencillo, sin mucho adorno. Algo informal.- **le respondí mientras echaba una leve mirada alrededor, para ver si encontraba algo que se asemejara a lo que buscaba.

– **Bueno señoritas, síganme por favor – **nos pidió Zafrina amablemente y la seguimos.

Miré una gran cantidad de vestidos, pero ninguno me convencía, eran o muy extravagantes, elegantes y/o extraños algunos. No encontraba nada, pero Jessica y Ángela insistieron en que tomase un vestido blanco muy hermoso con un lazo bajo el pecho que serviría para una tarde de coctel.

– **Bueno me llevo este – **dije finalmente tomando el vestido blanco que decían mis amigas.

– **Uhm…un conjunto hermoso. Ciertamente será la envidia –**Alabó Zafrina.

– **Sí claro –**No pude evitar una risita y algo de sarcasmo en mi respuesta.

– **Es la verdad señorita, además ningún hombre se resistiría a un alma noble –**

Su honestidad se transmitía en los ojos, era una muchacha muy agradable con un gran futuro, pues resulto ser la mano derecha de Jane según me di cuenta.

**– Bueno chicas vámonos pronto, que se te va a hacer tarde Bella – **acotó Jess mirando la hora en su reloj.

**– Sí, vamos pronto –**apoyó Áng.

– **Disculpa-**me habló Zafrina**- toma esto, me parece que te va a servir.**

Me entregó una cajita pequeña, que contenía un pequeño juego de costura para cartera. No le di mucha importancia y traté de pagar el vestido, pero Jane había hecho jurar a la cajera que no tomase mi dinero. Al llegar a casa tenía que resolver rápidamente mi problema de vestuario.

**– Y ahora que me pongo- **empecé a desordenar mi armario tirando todo encima de la cama.

– **Ya sé, como es algo informal ve con la falda jeans que tienes, la blusa blanca y con las botas, los accesorios te los damos entre Angy y yo – **aconsejó Jessica.

– **No lo sé, la falda ya me debe quedar un poco alta** – dije algo insegura de que ese fuese el atuendo correcto.

– **Mejor, así dejas ver un poco de piernas querida – **dijo Jess con una sonrisa.

– **Bella no está tan alta, mejor pruébate el conjunto para verlo– **acotó Ángela pasándome la ropa para que me la pusiera.

– **No, ¡definitivamente no me voy con esto! –** apenas cubría la parte media de mis muslos y eso en mí, que uso faldas hasta los tobillos, no era algo decente.

–**No exageres Isabella– **amenazó Jess.

– **No está tan mal Bella, míralo es algo seductor –**dijo Ángela en tono neutro.

– **¡No! – **era mi respuesta definitiva.

– **Ya lo veremos – **Jess volvió a amenazarme con la mirada.

Ángela siempre fue la sensata y tranquila comparada con Jess, pero a veces sacaba a flote su lado "sexy" y dos contra una no siempre resulta conveniente pues a pesar de mis quejas estuve saliendo con Angy y Jess vestida con falda. Al tomar el taxi me despedí de ellas.

– **Nos cuentas a lo que llegues – **Se despidió Jess.

– **¡Nos llamas cualquier cosa! – **escuché la voz de Ángela decir cuando el taxi ya partía.

Mis amigas eran únicas a veces. Mientras llegaba al hotel, agradecía que Jess no me hubiese maquillado como quería, por lo menos en ello era aún yo y aunque estaba aparentemente tranquila mientras nos acercábamos al hotel, sentía mis rodillas temblar y si sumamos las botas de taco, no ayudaba mucho.

Pagué al taxista y como pude entré al hotel, donde me estaban comiendo con la mirada algunos hombres.

"**Estúpida yo por venir así" **me maldije mentalmente mientras caminaba a la recepción donde me atendió un chico, Garrett, según decía su etiqueta.

–**Buenas tardes señorita ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – **Este también me desnudaba con la mirada.

– **Vengo a una reunión en el departamento 502- respondí algo incómoda por su mirada.**

– **Está bien señorita, espere un momento y la anunció. Mientras tanto, puede esperar en el salón ubicado allá, – **me señaló al lado derecho, el salón era un poco reservado para la vista, me dirigí sin apuro alguno, en el fondo había un espejo muy grande donde observé mi reflejo y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, pues de inmediato vino a mí la imagen de una chica vaquera, sólo me faltaba el sombrero y un caballo para hacerlo más real.

Cómo el muchacho no me llamaba me paré delante del espejo tratando de tener determinación y autoestima alta, es más, ser una verdadera chica rebelde por primera vez en mi vida así que para matar el tiempo me puse en varias poses frente al espejo riéndome de mí misma, después me senté por si alguien venía.

– **Señorita, el señor Masen le pide disculpas, pero tendrá que esperarlo aquí en el salón un momento. Bajará lo más pronto que pueda – **Garrett ni siquiera se dejó sentir en su llegada por lo que me sobresalté ante su aparición.

Saqué mi Mp3 y me puse a escuchar a Man I feel like a woman de Shania Twain, eso me animó mucho para ser sincera, luego pude escuchar a las Pussycat Dolls con I don't need a man. Cerré la puerta del salón para que no vieran mi explosión de adrenalina en acción y me puse a cantar con mi mp3 como micrófono, al mirarme en el espejo me di cuenta que no bailaba mal, eso me animó.

Luego sonó Hush Hush y seguí con mi juego esperando que no llegara alguien, pues bailaba tratando de ser sexy, una vez que acabé me hice una reverencia yo misma y cuando escuche varios aplausos detrás del espejo del fondo, eso definitivamente me asustó y caí de pompis frente al espejo.

Miré bien el espejo, esto debía ser definitivamente una broma de mal gusto, me levanté y acerqué, golpeé el espejo con curiosidad y escuché una carcajada salir de ahí.

– **Dios me estoy volviendo loca– **recordé la película espejos siniestros y un escalofrío me recorrió toda. Empecé a retroceder asustada viendo mi reflejo y comencé analizarme en voz alta

**– Esto es una alucinación, nada es real, piensa Bella, no seas irracional – **dicho esto choqué contra algo, o alguien que me sujetó mientras di un grito muy fuerte y viendo únicamente unos ojos verdes e intensos antes de cerrar mis ojos.

Tuve un sueño extraño durante el cual me querían matar seres extraños que salían de los espejos, definitivamente mucho terror de Hollywood estaba afectando mi cabeza.

**En eso escuchaba levemente voces a mí alrededor **

–**¿ Ella está bien?– Era la voz de una mujer algo aguda**

–**Oh Emmett eres un estúpido como le hiciste eso– **escuche un golpe y quejarse al supuesto Emmett

– **¡Ay!...No fue mi intensión, pero hubieras visto como bailaba la chica y no pude evitarlo ya me conocen chicos –**

–**Emmett si le pasa algo te juro que no vivirás para contarlo– **esa era definitivamente la voz de Edward

– **No te preocupes Edward ella estará bien–**

–**Pero esta pálida Carlisle–**

– **Si es verdad parece un vampiro – **Era una voz más grave de hombre.

–**Samuel cállate, aunque más bien parece que le lanzaron harina…jajaja…ay!! Rose deja de pegarme.. – **otra vez el sonido de golpes sin delicadeza alguna

–**Y tú deja de decir babosadas, además mira le está regresando el color–**

No quería preocuparlos más de lo que ya se escuchaban, aunque no los conocía eso los hacía buenas personas.

– **Oh…Isabella estas bien – **sentí como dos fuertes brazos me sostenían y el inconfundible olor de Edward, era tan reconfortante y le devolví el abrazo, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

– **Estoy muy bien gracias– **en eso miré a mi alrededor, vi a varios actores y actrices famosas, ok eso era intimidante y excitante a la vez.

En eso se nos acercó la carismática Alice Brandon que me miraba muy divertida provocando queEdward me ayudase a levantarme** – Hola soy Alice y ellos Rosalie, Emmett, Samuel, Jasper y Carlisle en persona– **Ok ver a tus ídolos cara a cara te dejaba un poco ida.

– **Eh…soy Isabella Swan, pero preferiría que me llamasen Bella sino es mucho pedir – **Todos me miraban atentamente como examinándome y eso incomodaba un poco.

– **Bueno como estas mejor podemos ir a comer pronto no es así Eddie– **Emmett era más intimidante en persona aunque parecía un niño cuando movía sus pestañas tan graciosamente.

– **Cállate Emmett – **Edward le hablaba entre dientes.

– **Disculpen, pero ¿qué paso exactamente? – **Quería saber si ellos me habían jugado una broma o realmente había fantasmas.

Jasper se me acercó sonrojándose un poco** – Pues verás lo que pasa es que bajamos por una puerta secreta detrás del gran espejo en esa sala…tu sabes precauciones para los famosos y bueno tu… Emmett y yo– **Le costaba decir que había ocurrido y mi imaginación ya mostraba donde estaban las fallas por lo tanto mi sonrojo ya se presentaba la pregunta era ¿Desde qué momento me vieron?.

– **Hay te complicas demasiado Jazz– **Emmett me miro muy divertido con la situación**– Mira llegamos en plena lección de baile y canto, como él no quería interrumpirte y yo disfrutaba el espectáculo gratuito nos quedamos ahí, no pude evitar aplaudirte pues bailas muy bien y desde ahí comenzó todo. – **Yo estaba tan roja como un semáforo** – Apuesto lo que quieras que creíste en fantasmas…jaja–**

Me sentía estúpida, pero era la verdad y de la vergüenza no pude evitar mi tartamudeo** – S..si.. la..ver..dad– **Nunca pensé estar tan roja frente a una situación así.

El que todos incluyendo Edward se estuviesen riendo de la situación no me ayudaba mucho** – Lo siento, pero me parece gracioso– **aunque veía que estaba haciendo esfuerzo por no reír y lo disimulaba con una tos fingida.

– **Y bueno Edward, porque no presentas amigas así más seguido – **Samuel me miraba muy feliz y se acercó mirando mis ojos** – Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto–**

Edward enseguida paro de reír y colocó su mano en mi cintura** – Bueno Samuel lo pensaré – **No sabía exactamente si eran celos o algo así, pero me gustaba su posesividad.

Escuche como Emmett le susurraba a Jasper** – ok ya esta fichada es una lástima yo también me la echaría encima– **

Al parecer Edward también lo escucho pues lo miró fulminantemente** – ok hermano tranquilo no hago nada – **Emmett teatralmente alza sus manos en rendición y salió de la habitación seguido de Samuel que me guiño un ojo.

– **Lo voy a…– **Miré divertida a Edward** – Lo siento Bella, pero mis amigos me sacan de casillas siempre tratan de abalanzarse sobre mujeres– **Si…las palabras mágicas..Eso era para él una mujer más, la prensa decía que era un verdadero caballero defensor de las damas y ahora en persona lo comprendí mejor. Alice aclaró su garganta.

**- Vaya veo que Edward no se imaginó que haríamos una fiesta laboral – **La miré confusa, pero al percatarme de su vestimenta me di cuenta que desencajaba totalmente con lo "informal" y Carlisle junto a Rosalie vestían para una ocasión un poco especial, de inmediato miré a Edward que se excuso.

**- Mírame yo también no sabía nada –** y tomé su palabra, pero definitivamente no debí haberlo hecho pues estaba informal sin dejar la elegancia de lado, cosa que yo carecía con mi ropa.

- **Isa…perdón Bella no te preocupes, ven te daré un vestido que tengo aunque te quedará un poco alto –** Alice prácticamente me arranchó de los brazos de Edward, que soltó un gruñido bajo – **No te preocupes no te dejaré sin novia Edward –** mientras Alice rodaba los ojos, Edward se puso rojo dándonos la espalda y yo también avergonzada salí de la habitación, teniendo que cruzar la sala vi a varias personas que aparecían en la película y otras que no conocía, con ropa un poco extraña además tuve que tener cuidado pues Alice me llevaba prácticamente volando.

**- Bueno siéntate aquí y déjame busco el vestido perfect**o- Alice me dejó frente a una cama, y entro en una puerta, mi curiosidad me ganó y casi caigo de nuevo pues me di cuenta que el armario era por lo menos el triple de grande que la habitación, con mi boca más que abierta entre despacio viendo en los percheros donde estaba todo arreglado, en el fondo habrían más de 100 pares de zapatos de todo tipo y bolsos junto a millares de accesorios.

**- Veo que te gustó mi armario –** como pude cerré mi boca y la miré incrédula mientras ella seguía revisando los vestidos que tenía ahí.

**- Lo encontré!! –** me miró detenidamente y se acercó poniendo frente a mí un lindísimo vestido color negro y falda blanca (Foto perfil), era hermosísimo, además de ser exactamente igual al que usó la protagonista de la película Tanya Denalí – **Cómo verás afuera es una fiesta temática muy discreta referente a nuestra película, en el jardín se aprecia mejor eso, pero este vestido me lo dieron cuando acabé de filmar y creó que te quedaría de maravilla –** solo moví mi cabeza negativamente sin ánimo de ofenderla, pero era algo suyo sin estrenar y me lo pensaba dar.

**-¿Porqué es muy bonito?...No te gusta…si quieres puedo ver otro –** Ella estaba algo herida se le notaba en la mirada y es lo menos que buscaba.

Muy tímida y realmente apenada trate de arreglar la situación **– No!!... no es que no me guste ni mas faltaba, pero tú no te lo has puesto y creó que sería muy abusivo de mi parte aceptarlo –** La vi a los ojos para convencerle de mi honestidad.

**- hum….-** Me regaló una sonrisa enorme **– Edward tenía razón sobre ti –** eso me dejo muda no esperaba esa contestación, y peor Edward había hablado sobre mí!! Y no sabía si para bien o mal…. **– Bella… el problema es que no lo eh usado verdad –** solo asentí sintiéndome estúpida frente a la situación.

**- Pues bien cómo Edward me ha dicho eres un poco cabezota y la verdad no tenemos mucho tiempo para discutir lo solucionaré –** la miré confusa cuando entro en una puerta al costado del ropero, pero a los pocos minutos salió puesta el vestido y **descalza – Mira solucionado, me lo puse ahora si no hay pretextos-** No pude replicar nada pues entro y salió cambiada de nuevo a una velocidad increíble.

**- Ahora vístete o yo misma te lo pongo tu escoge –** Su mirada y risa decían que hablaba muy enserio así que rodé mis ojos y me metí resignada, al ponérmelo me sentí realmente hermosa, salí y me miré en el espejo, parecía hecho a mi medida.

**-Oh!!...guau….estas preciosa realmente –** Giré y tenía que admitirlo me quedaba el vestido – **Bueno ahora te maquillamos un poco y el cabello para que quedes perfecta.**

**- No creó que haga falta tanto –** no me gustaba estar muy maquillada, pero no fue precisamente Alice quién me contestó sino Rosalie que venía con unos hermosos tacos en la mano **– No señorita todo debe ser perfecto, además la madre de Edward vendrá y no queremos dar mala impresión a la suegra verdad Bella –** iba a responder pero la palabra suegra me trastornó.

**- Chicas, Edward es mi amigo no veo por que me lían con él tanto –** no era que no quisiese, pero prefería ver la realidad a soñar despierta, pero no creó que ellas tuviesen la misma apreciación pues Rosalie prácticamente me sacaba los ojos con la mirada.

**- Bella, por primera vez en más de 18 años que conozco a Edward lo veo tan feliz e ilusionado con alguien, así que si no lo quieres de la misma forma te agradecería que se lo informarás –** su enojo era evidente y Alice tenía que complementar su ataque **– Bella no eres una mala persona en los segundos que te conozco y créeme se reconocer a las personas, pero puedo cambiar de opinión-**

Tomé aire para calmarme y asimilar la información **– Miren no es que no me guste Edward –** ambas se relajaron un poco **– Pero soy realista soy una más de las tantas mujeres que conoce y no precisamente me destacó por mi belleza o clase social o algo por el estilo – **ambas se miraron confusas y se echaron a reír, la verdad yo no entendía el chiste.

Cuando Rosalie se calmo me hablo **– Exacto Bella, tu eres especial incluso con nosotras – **seguía sin entenderla y miré a Alice pidiendo una traducción que llego inmediatamente **– Bella a nosotros siempre nos tratan como que fuésemos extraterrestres o algo por el estilo, la fama que tenemos sigue nuestras vidas constantemente y sin decir que generalmente las personas creen que somos un personaje que interpretamos más no un ser humano normal. **

Rosalie se acercó y tomó mi mano **– Exacto, o buscan beneficiarse a través de nosotros, pero tú nos tratas como lo que somos, personas normales y eso es lo que Edward aprecia especialmente después de tu trato ayer -**

**- Edward les ha hablado de mí –** estaba bastante nerviosa, se notaba que ellas lo querían mucho y lo que Edward les hubiese hablado afecto su apreciación hacia mi persona.

Rose solo sonrío antes de contestar **– Mira como te dije conozco a Edward hace muchísimo tiempo, incluso antes de su fama y aunque no puedo decirte que nos contó –** señalo a Alice que la miraba con complicidad

**– Pues déjame decirte que realmente has tocado una parte sensible en su corazón, tanto que tendría miedo que lo hicieses daño, pero ahora que te conozco sé que no lo harías, además como lastimarías a alguien que conoces hace mucho tiempo – **¿Yo conocía a Edward antes?.

**- Perdón, pero yo no lo conozco hace mucho es más son exactamente 3 días contando con el de hoy –** estaba confundida. Rosalie me guío frente a la peinadora **– siéntate mientras te arreglamos te lo recordaré – **Mientras se dedicaron a maquillarme y peinarme presté atención al relato de rose al igual que Alice al parecer.

**- Edward es hijo adoptivo de los Masen, él antes vivía con su madre Bree una joven que conoció a tus padres Bella que si no recuerda mal Edward se llamaban Charlie y Renné Swan –** ok estaba en shock, o me habían investigado o realmente había conocido a Edward, pero ¿Dónde? Y el nombre de Bree sonaba en mi cabeza

**– ella trabajo de niñera tuya cuando eras una bebé hasta que cumpliste los 4 años y medio –** A Rosalie se le iluminó la mirada y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

**– Edward dice que siempre fuiste propensa a los accidentes –** cerré mis ojos para tratar de recordarlo, pero nada aparecía en mi **cabeza **

**- Bella eras muy pequeña para tal vez recordarlo, pero Edward no, tenía ya los 9 años cuando se fue con su madre.-** la miré tratando de analizar las palabras y recordé una vieja fotografía que mi madre tenía de mi junto a un niño de cabello desordenado y ojos verdes, pero no se parecía mucho al hombre que era ahora, aquel pequeño era muy delgado y de mirada triste en la foto, sostenía mi mano con firmeza y en mi se notaban los ojos hinchados signo de llanto

**– Bella!!... –** no me percaté que Rosalie había seguido hablando.

**- Perdón ¿Qué me decías? – **Traté de no parecer grosera por mi despiste** – ay …¿Bella en qué pensabas? – **No quería contestar la pregunta de Alice, pero eso sería mal educado de mi parte **– en una foto que tengo de unos 4 años junto a un niño de más o menos los 9 **

Rosalie pensó un momento y hablo** – ah!! Si eh visto esa foto, Edward me contó que fue tomada el día que se fueron de tu casa, ahí te había robado el primer beso…bueno si a eso lo consideras beso pues sino estoy mal compáralo con los actuales y verás la diferencia….jajaja..-** El comentario de Rose me hizo sonrojar un poco además de saber que Edward si se los había contado.

**- Bueno, bueno…es excelente recordar, pero el tiempo es oro chicas y ya estas completamente lista Bella que te parece** – Alice me sacó de mi sueño, para entrar en otro realmente no me reconocía en el espejo

**– Guau…chicas gracias no sé qué decir –** ambas sonrieron, ni yo me reconocía mi cabello largo y algo rebelde era ahora una cascada de ligeros churos que enmarcaban mi rostro y el maquillaje era tan sutil y natural que no me incomodé para nada, parecía una princesa cumpliendo así mi sueño de infante

**– con un gracias es más que suficiente, ahora vamos deprisa que Edward es muy impaciente a veces –** Alice de nuevo me empujo un poco hasta que llegamos al salón donde se reunió con sus colegas, al igual que Rosalie dejándome sola por un instante.

**- Hola –** escuche que alguien me saludaba así que miré a mis espaldas y vi en persona a Tanya Denalí junto a su famosa hermana Irina que era una modelo reconocida aunque se rumoraban cosas feas de ella **– Soy Tanya y ella es Irina Denalí –** tomé sus manos alegre mente – **Soy Isabella Swan mucho gusto, es un verdadero placer conocerlas.**

**- Si claro –** Irina me vio despectivamente antes de hablarle a su hermana

**– Tanya iré a ver a Edward, se que estará feliz de verme nos vemos por ahí – **una punzada de celos me recorrió el cuerpo….¿Feliz de verla? Si claro….era una engreída..Oxigenada**…**

**- Uf… siento que mi hermana sea así, pero ya no tiene remedio, espero sepas disculparla – **Tanya parecía una persona amable así que acepté sus disculpas, en la tarde vi varias veces a Edward mientras conversaba con algunas personas, me presente con ayuda del resto de chicos que ya me conocían, fue amena la conversación, Parecía que cada vez que Edward o yo buscábamos la manera de acercarnos alguien se interponía. Lo bueno fue que conocí a Elizabeth y Edward Masen padre, eran unas personas sumamente agradables.

Cuando me di cuenta era ya tarde y llame a las chicas para que no se preocupen asegurándoles que iría en un taxi a casa no sin antes llamarlas apenas saliese de ahí cosa que Jess como siempre puso en duda.

**- Bueno al fin creó que puedo estar contigo un momento –** Edward se acercó al barandal junto a mí que estaba viendo la ciudad.

**- Creó que debo irme, ya es muy tarde –** traté de sonar normal no muy decepcionada como realmente estaba, Edward me miró a los ojos con una emoción un poco extraña.

**- ¿Estás segura que debes irte? –** sus ojos eran pozos sin fondos en el que fácilmente uno caía.

**- Si debo irme-** Edward me miró muy detenidamente hasta que se acercó para darme un casto beso en los labios, en eso me di cuenta que estaban fotógrafos en el edificio de en frente.

**- Edward, hay camarógrafos no creo que quieras que te vean conmigo –** la realidad era esa, él necesitaba alguien que a su lado no opacará su imagen, alguien tan hermoso como Rosalie, Tanya o la misma Irina, él iba a protestar, pero entre rápidamente al salón.

**- Bella has visto a Edward?** – Alice me miraba expectante, pero solo le señale la dirección con mi mano antes de hablar

**– Alice ¿Me puedes prestar el baño?** – me iba a responder cuando guardo silencio un momento antes de hablar.

**- este sí, mira entra a esa puerta es la habitación de Edward ahí hay un servicio – **Iba a protestar, pero me ganó

**– El mío está ocupado y el otro se daño hace un momento así que lo siento, ya regreso voy a hablar con Edward un minuto.-** salió disparada en la dirección que le di y no tuve más remedio que ir pues necesitaba refrescarme un poco.

Entre sin detenerme a mirar la habitación, cerré con seguro la puerta, me moje la cara un poco, al igual que el pelo además del cuello, me refresque y me di cuenta que ahí estaba la ropa de Edward, había una camiseta negra, la tomé y la levanté, él imaginármelo puesto aquello me hizo hiperventilar

**– Señor, demasiado estrógeno liberado –** en eso Edward golpeo la puerta de la habitación**.- Bella ¿estás bien? -**

**- Si Edward salgo en un momento.-** me gire para colocar en el puesto la camiseta, pero sin querer arrogue un frasco que había cerca era la loción de afeitar de Edward, además al revisar el frasco había sido un regaló de su madre

**– Y! ahora que hago…piensa Bella, piensa –** había una pequeña botella sobre el resto de botellas en la repisa, la tomé y parecía normal por ello le puse en el frasco y salí rápidamente de la habitación, encontré a Edward recogiendo algunas cosas

**– ehm…Edward creó que debo irme –** señale la puerta y el sonrió triste, me miró de pies a cabeza y levanto una ceja al ver mis pies.

**- Este… Bella no creó que quieras llevarte eso-** miré a mis pies y no vi nada raro, entonces voltee mi pie derecho y tenía una lindísima cola de papel higiénico pegado a mi zapato. Roja como pude tiré del papel y fui a dejarlo nuevamente en el baño, pero al girarme para salir mi estabilidad se perdió y la camiseta negra de Edward voló al lavamanos cayendo de nuevo el frasco sobre este, seguramente la tapa de ese frasco era fallona, maldije internamente, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vi.

La camiseta estaba descolorida, aquel frasquito raro había tenido desinfectante o algo así , sin querer se me escapo un gritito al pensar las consecuencias de mi supuesta "solución", saque el frasco de mi perfume y lave muy bien el de Edward, vacié literalmente mi frasco sustituyendo por lo menos por un momento el contenido catastrófico, para mi suerte Edward no había aparecido por ahí, así que oculte en el fondo del canasto de la ropa sucia la camiseta, para mí todo era realmente vergonzoso y la cobardía primaba en estos momentos.

**- Edward ahora si me voy, disculpa las molestias que te he hecho pasar –** Edward me miró herido por algo eso era palpable, pero no veía mejor solución.

**- Esta bien, no has sido una molestia en ningún momento y no te preocupes te dejaré en casa-** su mirada se volvió distante, seguramente sería por su ego herido, pero trataba de convencerme que era lo mejor para ambos.

**– No te preocupes me voy sola, adiós –** sin más salí en dirección al fondo del pasillo donde vi los elevadores, pero él me siguió

Estuve un buen rato parada aplastando el botón del ascensor, pero no apareció así que decidí ir por las escaleras, Edward me siguió en silencio tal vez estaba meditando así que tampoco hable, lo que no esperaba era que fuesen 27 pisos los que tenía que recorrer, mi ventaja era que era para marcharme , y Edward por fin **hablo **

**– Bella puedo acompañarte si deseas no hay… -** no lo deje acabar

**– No tranquilo déjame aquí sola ya espero yo un taxi –** Se mordió el labio, pero asintió con la cabeza y antes de irse me dio un beso que me dejo helada, antes de reaccionar ya había salido en dirección al hotel así que estuve en la calle espiando que pasase un taxi, pero no fue así, el encargado de la puerta me miró extrañado.

**- Disculpe señorita, pero no debería estar en las afueras a estas horas-** era un hombre robusto y mayor que me recordó por un momento a mi padre

**– No sé preocupe, estoy esperando un taxi – **mi respuesta recibió un suspiro por parte del señor

**– señorita mañana a las 11 habrá un desfile y las calles están cerradas hasta la noche de mañana.**

Esta información me dejo muda y ahora que iba a hacer, no podía ir a pie o quedarme durmiendo en la calle, así que como perro arrepentido tuve que volver a subir las escaleras pues estaban daños los ascensores, en el piso 24 ya no avanzaba un paso más, me quite los zapatos de taco pues mis pies me dolían hasta el cansancio, respiré un poco y di un paso, pero tropecé y el vestido que Alice me había prestado se rompió en un costado.

**- Gracias!! –** elevé mis manos al cielo, de nuevo mi mala suerte me jugaba unas malas pasadas, como pude llegué al piso 27, pero al subir un escalón volví a resbalarme, aunque esta vez me lastime mi rodilla.

**– Genial!!-** estaba con un humor de a perros, pero en eso la puerta se abrió y mi ángel apareció ahí, primero me miró curioso, pero al notar mi lastimado, me alzo en brazos hasta llegar a su habitación sin escuchar mis reclamos.

**- Edward, perdón que te moleste de nuevo pero… -** él no me dejo ni acabar mi frase

**– no te preocupes, ahora acuéstate en la cama que debes descansar un poco-** cerré mis ojos que cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo mientras Edward hacia algo en mi rodilla, me dió un analgésico y se acostó a mi lado abrazándome pacíficamente.


	4. ¿Mi final feliz?

**MI FINAL FELIZ**

Hoy era un día perfecto para mí, no sé cómo estaba tan plácidamente en mi cama, aunque ni Angy ni Jess habían venido a despertarme… (Clic cerebral).

Abrí mis ojos para darme cuenta que estaba en un cuarto desconocido, quise levantarme, pero había peso en mi cintura, levante las cobijas y llevaba una camiseta muy grande, pero lo que más me inquieto era que Edward estaba fuertemente abrazado a mí. – ¿Dios aquí que pasó?- sentí como me estaba poniendo roja al recordar cómo Edward me dio un calmante para el dolor y entre sueños alguien me cambio de ropa, pero la pregunta era ¿Quién?

Lentamente me solté de Edward, necesitaba urgentemente un poco de café, para que mi cerebro reaccionará, cómo pude vi en las habitaciones hasta dar con la cocina, puse a calentar agua y trataba de recordar la noche anterior, no había tomado como para perder el juicio, además estaba en un periodo poco probable de "Diversión", además que vergüenza al sentir que alguien podía haberse dado cuenta de mi estado y peor si ese alguien había sido él.

**- Bueno días Bella-** Mis pensamientos no me alertaron que Alice había entrado a la cocina, cosa que me asustó.

**- oh…hola Alice-** ella me miró muy divertida antes de hablar **– y Bien Bella ¿cómo dormiste anoche? -.**

**- Yo…muy bien gracias ¿y tú? –** ella me sonrió como si se hubiese ganado la lotería. - **¿Yo?...amanecí maravillosamente bien…y feliz porque Jasper me invitó a salir.**

Ella estaba más que dichosa, ojalá pudiera estarlo con mis preocupaciones, aunque estaba realmente alegre por ella necesitaba despejar algunas dudas.

**- Alice…este ¿Tú me cambiaste anoche? –** _Que diga que si…..por lo más…que ¡si!_

**- A si fui yo, Edward te hubiese cambiado, pero es todo un caballero y como estabas tan cansada no quiso pasarse de abusivo contigo –** Para mí eso fue como un baldazo de agua helada, sentí una paz muy grande dentro de mí.

**- Gracias Alice…no te imaginas cuanto te lo agradezco –** a lo cual Alice soltó una carcajada muy alta.

**- Tu sí que eres única Bella-** se arrimó a la mesa y me miró a los ojos como analizándome completamente antes de hablar

**– Sabes cualquier chica mataría por estar en tu lugar y haría cosas malas al final de todo, pero tu…no veo esa maldad en tu corazón, eres demasiado tranquila e ingenua…. a veces-** no sabía si tomarme a bien o mal sus palabras, pero algo si debía dejar muy claro yo no era una oportunista.

**- Alice yo no haría daño a los demás, agradezco a mis padres por darme buenos principios, y si temes que utilicé a Edward estate tranquila que no lo haré Era verdad preferiría morir antes de lastimarlo a él.-**

**- Lo ves definitivamente no eres como el resto de personas y me alegro muchísimo por ello – **acabada su frase salió como ráfaga de viento a darme un beso en la mejilla y volar fuera de la cocina dejándome con una cara de incredulidad, miré y vi la marca de café que tomaban, lo alcé para fijarme bien en el frasco.

**- seguramente esto es el culpable de tanta hiperactividad –** bajé el frasco y tome una taza para poner el café, la pregunta ahora era ¿dónde estaban las tazas?, busque en los cajones y las alacenas cercanas, pero no encontré nada, vi una caja muy bien guardada en el fondo de una alacena, y por si a caso la revise, pero al darme cuenta de su contenido casi grito.

**- Ah…Esto es una….-** no pude ni terminar la frase pues escuche una risa detrás de mi

**– jajaja…Bella no sabía que eras una chica traviesa…-** Edward estaba endemoniadamente bien con unos pantalones de pijama y sin camiseta, sabía que la frase lo prohibido es deseado era verdad

**– hay mi Bella viendo revistas para adultos…y tan temprano…-** yo no podía ni contestarlo, pero pensándolo mejor no debería ser él quién este rojo de la vergüenza.

**- Pues creo que…encontré tu biblioteca….de ¿necesidades? – **sabía que sonaba estúpido, pero no se me ocurrió nada más, el únicamente alzo sus cejas en señal de sorpresa y se rió con tantas ganas que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, enseguida Alice estaba en la puerta ya cambiada mirándome interrogante y solo alcé la revista de mi mano para que me viera con ojos como platos.

**- Veo que encontraste el regalo de Emmett y Samuel **– no me lo podía creer vaya regalos…aunque no me sorprendía del todo pues Jess me regalo un aparato muy raro alegando "satisfacción femenina".

Yo solo guarde nuevamente las cosas donde habían estado y traté de sonreír sin preocupaciones, Edward me veía con una expresión muy divertida, algo en sus ojos se iluminó por un momento**– Bueno Alice se que tú serás mi testigo –** se acercó a mí para arrodillarse como en una propuesta

**– Isabella Marie Swan me harías el honor de ser mi novia –** para mí esto era un cubazo de agua fría, y ahora que decía

**– yo…-** pero como siempre Alice me interrumpió

**– ¡Bella! Contesta ya…- Si…pero no puedo aceptar Edward-** este me miró con dolor y otra expresión en sus ojos así que le susurré al oído

**– Tenemos que hablar-** él se limitó a asentir y tomarme de la mano para dirigirnos a su habitación mientras Alice me asesinaba con su mirada, realmente me sentía mal.

**- ok hablemos Bella-** me senté en la cama mientras él me miraba distante y odiaba eso**.**

**- Edward ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te conocía?-**, él tomo asiento en un sillón que había en la habitación aunque no estaba cerca a mí.

**- ¿Eso cambiaría las cosas? –** alce las cejas no quería una pregunta para otra.

**- Edward apenas nos conocemos realmente, y no quiero que me crean una oportunista ni mucho menos. –** baje mi mirada para no ver su reacción debía ser sincera y desahogarme de mis propias inseguridades antes de empezar algo con él así que proseguí a mi silencio

**– además tú necesitas a alguien que pueda seguir tu ritmo, que sea de tu mundo… no una simple asistente de una editorial.-** el silencio reino nuevamente, pero sentí como caminaba hasta mi lugar.

**- Bella mírame-** sabía que me perdería en sus ojos, pero si era la última vez que lo viese valdría la pena

**– así está mucho mejor-** me dio una de sus sonrisas ladeadas que paraban el corazón

**- Yo no necesito a alguien a mi lado que no quiero, tú eres y serás la persona de mi vida –** tomó mis manos

**– desde que mi madre te cuidaba la solía molestar diciendo que en sus brazos cargaba a mi novia, siempre sentí un cariño especial hacia ti, el día que nos marchamos me prometí a mi mismo encontrarte pues aunque era pequeño sabía que jamás iba a ser tan feliz, mi vida se complicó y no logre hallarte así que me desilusioné conmigo mismo, pero al ver las fotos en tu apartamento recordé a tus padres y agradecí al destino por darme la oportunidad de estar contigo –** tomó mi barbilla y acarició mis labios muy suave con su pulgar

**– no me alejes de ti Bella** **,sé que mi mundo puede ser agotador y todo, pero te necesito. -**

Su declaración me dejo tan sensible que me abalance sobre él para besarlo y pude sentir como me sonreía en ese beso

**– hum…eso quiere decir que me aceptas-** y que creía entonces

**– claro que si… pero debemos levantarlos ya son las 12 del día y ni desayunamos -**En ese momento me sentí tan feliz, que flotaba en el cielo.

Salimos muy felices de la habitación para desayunar correctamente, Alice ya no estaba en el piso así que nos cambiamos, yo tuve que ponerme de nuevo la ropa que llevé para lo "informal", aunque a él no le hacía mucha gracia como me veían las personas

**– Sabes en este momento desearía quitarme el disfraz, debo parecer tu papá –** no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras tomaba su mano y le di un casto beso en sus labios, continuamos caminando hasta salir del bullicio del desfile, aunque varias chicas me miraban con odio, otras con recelo y murmuraban entre sí, no le di mucha importancia hasta que vi una revista de Cotilleos con una foto mía junto a Edward cuando me besó en la calle, compré la revista y la revisé, era un especial a los chicos del elenco de la película, pero primero leí la página que señalaba la fotografía.

_**¿Edward Masen tiene novia?**_

_Cómo podemos ver parece ser que el guapo actor Edward Masen ha caído en las redes del amor, ayer en la fiesta que organizó la producción de __**El sueño de tus ojos**__ podemos ver a estos tortolitos dándose un beso, pero ¿Quién es la chica? Seguramente sabremos más de ella de ahora en adelante y para ello hoy JAY tiene en exclusiva noticias sobre el elenco así que no dejen de sintonizarlo a las 3 de la tarde._

Yo estaba pasmada no habían pasado ni 24 horas de aquel beso y ya estaba en la revista y algunos periódicos. En eso mi celular empezó a sonar y miré a Edward que simplemente me sonreía obviamente divertido con la situación – Veo que ya eres famosa Isabella Swan – quería pegarlo, pero necesitaba salir de ahí y seguí caminando en dirección a mi edificio con un Edward sonriente, cómo volvió a sonar mi número contesté.

**- Hola –**

**- AH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isabella Marie Swan besaste a Edward…..ya lo sabía.-** la inconfundible Jess

**- Si estoy bien gracias y tú ¿como estas? –**

**- No te hagas la loca, lo sabía….lo sabía –** parecía una niña pequeña hasta que le quitaron el teléfono.

**- Hola Bella ¿estás bien? –** por fin Ángela

**-Si Angy estoy muy bien, es más estoy yendo a la casa y….-** miré a Edward que levanto la ceja sonriendo, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

**- voy con visitas así que más vale este presentable la casa –** no recibí respuesta y me asuste.

**- ¿Angy sigues ahí? –**

**- si…eh vienes con Edward? –** quería reírme

**- Claro tontuela –** tuve que separarme del teléfono pues grito como loca así que colgué.

Estaba muda, ahora si el pobre de Edward encontraría algo peor que los paparazis, lo miré y no dejaba de sonreír, ¿dónde estaba el chiste?....

-**Me puedes decir que es tan gracioso-** lo miré levantando la ceja

**- que todo mundo te mira y saca fotografías, pasaste a mi mundo antes de que me dieses el sí –**

**- estás loco eso no tiene gracia para nada, ahora mi vida va a ser presentada a ¡miles de personas!....y en ¡televisión!- **realmente quería morir no me gustaba ser el centro de nada y mis papás les daría un ataque especialmente a mi papá.

**-tranquila amor todo va a estar bien- **me abrazo fuertemente y seguimos caminando hasta encontrar un taxi, realmente estaba tratando de asimilar las cosas, aproveche para descansar un poco y tratar de ver cómo iba a ser la bienvenida en mi piso.

**- amor-** a los lejos escuche a Edward que me besaba tiernamente en la mejilla y nariz.

**-amor despierta-** que vergüenza me había dormido en el taxi.

Roja como un tomate caminamos hasta mi casa, pero antes de entrar tenía que advertirle

**- Edward, no sé como reaccionen ok así que antes de nada me disculpo-** lo iré con la mejor cara de convencimiento que tenía y se río.

**-ok amor no hay pro…-** no pudo ni concluir la frase pues Jess abrió la puerta, me fije sobre su hombro y estaba todo en orden.

**- Hola bella y ¿tú eres Edward?-** me abrazo y estiro su mano, no parecía nada malo después de todo y quizás exageré en preocuparme.

**-si mucho gusto-** le tendió la mano y ella no contestó solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y mirarse la mano, para desplomarse de espaldas.

**- Jess!!-** había hablado muy antes esto iba a ser el circo.

Edward me ayudo a recostarla en el sillón, grité buscando a Angy, pero no estaba así que con colonia traté de despertarla y lo conseguí aunque la lleve a la habitación, mientras la acomodaba Edward ya estaba sin disfraz, se retiro para darme espacio y abrir la puerta después del timbre, no me preocupe hasta que escuche como Angy grito, salí deprisa para ver que ocurría

Me encontré con Angy boquiabierta y casi sin respirar, el pobre de Edward no sabía qué hacer.

**-Por lo menos ella no se desmayó-** él parecía realmente animado

**-Angy ¿estás bien?- **no decía ni pío estaba en shock

Troné mis dedos y reaccionó

**-lo…lo siento es la impresión, que descortés que soy debes pensar que soy una tonta me presento soy Ángela Weber, mucho gusto… ¿te ofrezco algo?, bella porque no le das algo de beber a tu novio eso no es muy cortés, porque son novios verdad es decir la prensa dice muchas cosas….-** seguía hablando de camino a la cocina, ella estaba realmente nerviosa pues su tic era hablar sin parar en esos casos.

**-tienes amistades muy interesantes –** yo solo me reí antes de abrazarlo por el cuello y darle un casto beso en los labios.

**- lo sé, eso me hace más interesante-** él se rió de mi respuesta y le pedí que se sentase en el sofá mientras ayudaba a Ángela.

Gracias a todo lo bueno del universo pasamos un momento genial incluso cuando Jess estuvo mejor conversamos tranquilamente hasta que dieron las 3 de la tarde y Edward quiso ver mi famosa biografía.

**- yo no quiero verla-** solo un milagro me salvaría de ser el centro de atención.

**- oh vamos bella será divertido ver que tiene de verdad y que es inventado** – estaba segura que Jess mataría por estar en mi lugar, pero eso era lo que nos diferenciaba.

**- no puede ser tan malo, vamos a ver –** Angy me entendía, pero era curiosa.

**- ven amor veamos tus aventuras mientras no estaba –**

No creía para nada mi suerte, pero no podía hacer más pues el bendito programa ya comenzaba.

_**JAY SHOW**_

_Buenos días televidentes soy Laurent y el especial que traemos ahora es nada más y nada menos de la chica misteriosa de nuestro amado Edward Masen, ¿quién es la afortunada de probar sus reales besos?, pues bien aquí la tenemos._

Pasaron una foto mía cuando era pequeña qué ¡horror!

_Esta hermosa niña se ha convertido en nada más ni nada menos que la hermosa muchacha, según nos cuenta su madre es propensa a los accidentes, pero su carisma y alegría mejora la existencia de quienes la rodean, trabaja de asistente en la editorial Arley's, estudio en Harvard y vivió con sus padres en Forks-Washington hasta los 18 años, sus mejores amigas Ángela weber y Jessica Stanley viven actualmente junto a ella, en su trabajo la consideran una persona buena que se merece lo mejor del mundo según su jefe Sam Uley, incluso recalca que Edward Masen es un hombre afortunado, pero cuantos corazones ha cautivado esta hermosa y normal joven, pudimos conversar con dos de sus ex novios Jacob Black y Quil Atera que exaltaron su carácter, parece ser que nuestro amado actor encontró a la mujer perfecta, a continuación algunas fotos que nos facilitó su madre Renné Swan._

Pasaron varias fotografías mías, algunas lindas y otras ridículas, mi madre pagaría la consecuencia de sus actos, a demás me di cuenta que habían buscado todo sobre mi hasta mi número de ropa interior creo que supieron.

**- Esto es un caos-** apague el televisort ver tu vida no presisamente era lo ideal si concideras que miles la ven tambien.

**- a mi me gusto y quisiera saber si me darías algunas de esas fotos-**

**- cállate –**

**- pues bienvenida a mi mundo querida-**

Sabía que era de locos pero internamente celebraba haber encontrado a Edward en mi vida, no podía pedir más y con un beso me prometí a mi misma no dejar que esto acabé jamás.

**-Sabes hasta mi talla de ropa interior que vergüenza-**

**-no esta mal sino me hubiera tocado preguntarte para regalarte alguno-**

**-oye-** le di un golpecito mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta principal.

Estaba en una nube tan hermosa que no me fije que había reporteros en mi puerta, salí junto a Edward que no llevaba disfraz y al ver los flashes me asuste causando que me callera arrastrando a Edward al piso que aguanto el golpe amortiguando el mío.

**-au-** en vez de quejarse me miró y sonrió un poco

**- vaya novia que te has conseguido-** le bromee tratando de quitarme de encima.

**- si lo sé, pero esto será interesante…jajaja-**

_**Ok una estrella de cine con una patosa común….vaya realidad….**_

* * *

**_Hola chicas espero les guste este esel final del fic....ahora si chicas quisiera ver un poquito de su cariño por favor....jijiji...bueno de aquí ustedes me diran hay secuela o no.....jijiji cuidense muchísimo muchos besos....._**


	5. Next

Hola chicas , me alegra muchísimpo que les haya gustado mi fic y me alegra decirles que "SI" hay secuela que se llama valiosos recuerdos familiares... espero que sea de su agrtadado como su antecesor.....les mando muchos besos y pues les dejo un pedacito o la descripción. Aclaro desde ya va a ser ran. T tambien aunque ahora si un pite más fuerte, pero tranquilas avisaré antes de... jijiji.

**VALIOSOS RECUERDOS FAMILIARES**

Isabella Swan ahora conocida mejormente como Sra. Mansen tenía una vida perfecta junto a sus amigos y familia, al regresar por su fiesta de cumpleaños se encuentra con un regalo muy interesante por parte de su "hermano" Emmett....¿Que tendrá este regalo?.

**Explicaciones del Fic.**

_"Pensamientos Bella"_

**-Diálogo-**

**##### **Inicio y fin de partes no relatadas a los menores.

Bueno ahora si chicas las espero.... :)


End file.
